Amor secreto
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Su amor por él era un secreto para todos, nadie nunca debía enterarse de sus sentimientos. Ese era su mayor tormento, aquello que hacía que su desesperanza fuera en crecimiento. Esta viñeta participa en Sal de la zona de confort!, movimiento: ¡anímate a escribir algo angustiante! Movimiento: ¡Acción poética! Del foro Cannon Island n n


_**Hola de nuevo, este fic lo tuve que haber entregado hace como un año, pero he venido a horrar a mi vaca que ya no quiere decirme ni mu.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Sal de la zona de confort!, movimiento: ¡anímate a escribir algo angustiante! Movimiento: ¡Acción poética! Del foro Cannon Island n_n**_

 _ **¡Espero que les guste! n_n**_

 _ **Personaje: Sherria Blendy**_

 _ **La frase sobre la que me tocó escribir:**_ _ **"Amar es este tímido silencio cerca de ti, sin que lo sepas, y recordar tu voz cuando te marchas y sentir calor de tu saludo."**_ _ **—Salvador Novo.**_

 _Su amor por él era un secreto para todos, nadie nunca debía enterarse de sus sentimientos. Ese era su mayor tormento, aquello que hacía que su desesperanza fuera en crecimiento._

 _Sabía que a él amaba a otra persona, por lo que si llegara a enterarse, seguramente la rechazaría y su estancia en el gremio se volvería incómoda._

 _Su preocupación creció cuando vio a aquella mujer desconocida de la que él había quedado perdidam_ _ente enamorado, comprendía que no podía mandar en el corazón de nadie_ _—_ _comprendía que no podía mandar en el suyo_ _—_ _y por eso, prefería callar._

 _ **Amar es este tímido silencio cerca de ti, sin que lo sepas.**_

 _Pocas veces lograba cruzar palabra con él, cuando se encontraba cerca, sólo guardaba silencio sin saber que decir. Únicamente lo miraba de lejos sin que él se lo supiera, o al menos intentaba disimularlo lo más posible._

 _Intentaba no hacerse notar._

 _Cuando estaba frente a él, su confianza desaparecía y su torpeza se duplicaba. Varias veces se había caído, había quebrado muchos objetos y hasta_ _incluso_ _una vez_ _,_ _había derramado el contenido del vaso que estaba bebiendo encima de él. Sin embargo, Lyon nunca se molestó con ella por esas cosas, al contrario, se preocupaba por su bienestar y la ayudaba a levantarse con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad. Tal vez por eso mismo le gustaba, era diferente a la mayoría de sus compañeros, los cuales probablemente_ _hasta_ _se hubieran enojado con ella tras_ _tanto alboroto._

 _Era un desastre cuando estaba a su lado._

 _Cuando estaba junto a él, la timidez se apoderaba de ella hasta el punto en que en algunas ocasiones, había llegado a tartamudear._

 _No podía negarlo,_ _le dolía_ _, saber_ _que nunca podría estar con él de la manera en que quería, le provocaba una gran angustia. Sin embargo, ella no iba llorando por los rincones del gremio, ella sufría de manera silenciosa._

 _Ella sufría sola._

 _Desde hacían ya varios meses lo había comprendido, él sólo la veía como una hermana peque_ _ña, como un familiar al que cuidaba con cariño, pero sin ningún sentimiento romántico de por medio. No obstante, ella se conformaba con mirarle tímidamente a la distancia, sin que él se diera cuenta._

 _ **Y**_ _ **recordar tu voz cuando te marchas(…)**_

 _Por lo general nunca les tocaba ir juntos a una misión a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Él tenía su grupo para hacer misiones y ella también tenía el suyo por otro lado, por eso, tenía que conformarse con su recuerdo mientras esperaba que regresara bien._

 _Le gustaba recordar las cosas que había vivido con él por más pocas que hubiesen sido, el saber que él siempre estaría ahí cuando ella más lo necesitara la hacía sentir tranquila y feliz._

 _Guardaba en su corazón la voz de aquel hombre, tanto así que cada vez que él salía en alguna misión, ella se quedaba horas encerrada en su habitación recordando sus palabras_ _._ _Esperando que regresara bien._

 _El pasar de los días sin él era insoportable, tan sólo vivir del recuerdo la volvía un poco más susceptible,_ _hasta el punto de llegarla a poner de muy mal humor. Esos días dejaba de ser ella misma, y se convertía en una desconocida._

 _No le gustaba esa versión de sí misma,_ _pero tampoco podía evitarla_ _._

 _Obsesión, ilusión,_ _enamoramiento,_ _no estaba segura de lo que pasaba con ella. Lo único que realmente sabía era que no lo quería como a un simple amigo, ni tampoco como un hermano, ella sentía algo muy especial por él._

 _Y ella creía que era amor._

 _Mientras el joven estaba allá afuera quién sabe donde cumpliendo misiones, ella se quedaba recordando aquella voz que tanta paz le traía con la esperanza de pronto volverlo a ver, para que en lugar de vivir de un recuerdo, pudiese enfrentarse de nuevo a una realidad._

 _ **(…)y sentir calor de tu saludo."**_

Nadie sabía cuánto lo extrañaba cada vez que se iba; sin embargo, una vez que regresaba, su alma también regresaba a su cuerpo y era cuando todo en ella volvía a la normalidad. Tan sólo una sonrisa de su parte, provocaba que aquellas estorbosas mariposas volvieran a revolotear en su estómago, y su corazón latiera eufórico en su pecho.

Él por lo general siempre la saludaba con una sonrisa, lo cual le provocaba una sensación de calidez, alegría y satisfacción, aún si aquella sonrisa le era dirigida a todos sus amigos más allegados. Y ella se conformaba con ser una.

Con un simple saludo ella era capaz de sentirse plena, no le importaba no ser correspondida, mientras pudiese ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro frecuentemente.

El dolor de su corazón desaparecía cada vez que él se mostraba feliz frente a ella, con cada cálido saludo —con cada pequeña atención—, ya que mientras él estuviera feliz, para ella todo estaría bien. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella más deseaba, que el chico que amaba irradiara luz con sus sonrisas y sus palabras como siempre lo había hecho.

Si él era feliz, también lo era ella.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado n_n**

 **No olviden comentar, sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mi n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki**


End file.
